


In The Middle

by ChyDev23



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, because we all would want oksana to even glance in our directions, but i figured this one would be fun, eve likes reader, i literally will not care, not a love triangle though, okay that's all the tags thanks, oksana likes reader, please don't get pissy with me, so if you have an issue, the character is black btw, theres no reader inserts, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChyDev23/pseuds/ChyDev23
Summary: You have just been hired to work alongside Eve and her team(sorry Kenny) at MI6, what you didn’t know is that you’d also be working with the elusive female assassin. And she didn’t know that you’d have surprises either.





	1. Fatal

You ringed your hands, sitting on the train. This is what you’ve been working for. To finally feel like you’d be appreciated for your hard work enough to work at MI6. And you didn’t care what they said about Eve Polastri, you thought she was nothing but genius and intuitive to the world's most infamous killers. To even get to shake her hand would have been good enough for you. 

And you couldn’t forget the highly successful Carolyn Martens. She’d been one of the most celebrated female operatives in the British agency for all of your life. 

When you step off the train, you consciously make a note to breathe, smoothing out your black skirt. It was only a 5 minute walk now to the building you’d now be working in. You checked your hair in the shop windows leading up to the building. Humidity hadn’t totally ruined your curls. 

You take your last worrying breath as your hand grips the handle to the doors. Here goes nothing. 

There stood Carolyn Martens. Dressed in a classic blazer and impeccable blouse. Despite knowing better, you can’t help but feel the young girl in you tug at the chance. You keep walking in her direction. 

“Ms. Martens, I cannot even begin to tell you how excited I am- how much of an influence you’ve been to me”, she seems to take you in, eyes almost seeing through you. 

“You are here to fill in a spot on our tech, y/n, you proved to be well equipped and trusted member of every investigation you’ve been a part of. I hope you keep that excitement when this job is no longer a cake walk”, you feel sickly almost at her words. She gives you a curt nod before taking the elevator. 

Albeit true, this job was not going to be a cake walk, you didn’t think meeting your idol would start this way. Maybe you’d just have to put in the work to receive the praise you desired. 

You decide on taking the stairs, being pleasantly relieved to find that it was a short walk upstairs and you wouldn’t be out of breath by the time you got to your office. 

You get to the office and see a pregnant woman sitting at her desk. She perks up when she sees you. 

“Ah, you must be y/n!”, she shakes your hand eagerly. You share a smile with her as she guides you to your new desk. 

“I’m Jess, I’m an Intelligence Officer, our other members of our team are-”, she checks the clock up on the wall. 

“A bit late”, she makes a disapproving face. 

“Well is there anything I can do?”, you offer as you set my bag on my desk, taking out your laptop. You’d have to make sure you got the clearance to connect to the computer on the desk. 

“We should be having a briefing once everyone gets here, we’ve got a major lead in The Ghost case”, your eyes light up at this. 

You’d be working with the best of the best on a major case. 

“I guess I’ll just set up my desk then”, she soon leaves you to it, telling you where the kitchen area was and the loo. 

Several minutes pass by, it’s close to 10am when a young guy comes stalking into the office. 

“When I tell you I have the worst hangover”, Jess rolls her eyes at him. 

“I’ll let Carolyn chew you out”, she responds. He seems to finally notice you, a sly smirk on his face. 

“Well welll well, our new addition is here. I’m Hugo, but you can call me anything you want”, he gives you a wink, sitting on your desk. 

You stifle a laugh. This poor guy. 

“I’m y/n, and I’m very much so gay”, this doesn’t seem to phase him. 

“We’re all a little gay”, you chuckle at him as he goes to his desk across the room. 

“Don’t mind him, he is impossible to talk to”, your head whips around to the voice. 

It was Eve. The Eve Polastri. Hair in a bun, grey blazer that was slightly larger than it needed to be. 

“I think I can handle him”, you offer her a friendly smile, one that she returns. You stand quickly, moving your hand out to shake her hand a little too excitedly. She gives you a reassuring grin though. 

“You must be our new tech person, y/n right?”, you almost miss her question, surprised but not surprised by how soft her hand was. 

“Uh yes, and I’m very aware of who you are. You are brilliant and I cannot believe we are working together”, she seems to be flustered, and maybe flattered by this. 

“Oh… well we are glad to have you on the team”, with that she heads to her desk. You realize you are still awkwardly standing, but just as you are about to sit, Carolyn comes around the corner. 

“It’s time”, she waits for a moment, before everyone gathers their folders and gather in the conference room. 

You sit next to Eve, merely out of coincidence. You hope you hadn’t completely embarrassed yourself earlier with your outburst. You take your attention back to Carolyn, who seemed slightly impatient as she looked at her watch. 

Everyone is flipping through their brief folders as a few minutes stroll by. 

“She is going to come, I know she will”, Eve mutters, directed at Carolyn. 

“For your sake, I hope you are right”, Carolyn cooly responds. 

You look at the empty chair in front of you for the first time, realizing that someone is indeed missing from this meeting. 

“Who are we waiting for?”, Eve is about to respond when another voice comes from the conference room door. 

“They were all waiting on me”, you feel yourself swallow your spit as a blonde woman comes walking into the room with an air of confidence you’d never seen before. Her Russian accent thick, but smooth. She was dressed like she just came out of a Paris fashion magazine. 

“Y/n, this is Villanelle, we’ve hired her to help us with The Ghost. She is a highly skilled assassin”, Carolyn says this all so nonchalantly that you don’t even notice that Villanelle has been sitting in front of you, staring. 

Her gaze is piercing and you feel your chest might explode. You heard stories about her but didn’t think you’d see her in the flesh without a bloody mess to follow. 

“Is-is there something on my face?”, you stutter. 

She grins at you, cocking her head to the side. 

“You’ve got really nice hair”, she says leaning closer on the table. 

Well fuck.


	2. Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting inside the car was easy, and even getting out of it wasn’t a battle, but getting her inside of her house was a shit show. Between her fumbling her keys into the bushes and nearly collapsing into her bedroom, you don’t know how you managed to get her shoes off.

For the next 20 minutes, you feel eyes staring at you. You know who, but you don’t look up. She was intimidating, how confident she was just merely sitting in the chair across from you, her piercing eyes managing to make your skin feel on fire. It was just oozing out of her at this point, soaking up in how uneasy you were under her stare. 

You don’t notice it, but you bolt from your chair the minute Carolyn dismisses the meeting. Your first day was far more active than you were expecting. You met one of the most infamous assassins in the world. The stories told about how elaborate and well…. brutal her killings were rang throughout the offices of MI5. 

Your ears were hot and it felt like your blouse was far too tight and hot. Why was your body having this reaction? 

You immediately make your way to the restroom, getting a weird look from Hugo as you speedily brush past him. 

You run the tap, adjusting your clothes in the mirror, taking yourself in. 

“You are a badass MI6 tech agent, this is your first day, don’t show them you are scared shitless”, you try to hype yourself up. 

“You were the junior agent that found locations of several bombs in a single hour, YOU did that”, you finish your confidence boost with a splash of water to your face. You dab your face with paper towels and look up to yourself in the mirror again, only to be surprised by who is looking back at you. 

“Oh dear god!”, you gasp. You don’t know how long she’d been standing there, but Villanelle had to have been there long enough to hear your mirror conversation. The smirk on her face said it all. 

“Pep talk?”, you shake off your initial surprise and do your best to compose yourself. 

“Yeah, this is my first day in International affairs. Of all teams, I just wasn’t expecting to work with THE Carolyn Martens and Eve Polastri, ya know?”, she seems to perk up at Eve’s name. 

“Well what do you think about Eve?”, she seems to glide closer to you, you feel your chest rise, finally noting how alone you are with the assassin. 

“I think she is probably the most intelligent person. I’ve read her case files when I was in MI5, in my last year at uni too. This is a dream come true”, you feel yourself chuckle slightly, more so to yourself than anything. 

Villanelle manages a small smile, the corner of her mouth twitches up. There’s a glint in her eye that you can’t seem to place. 

“I guess we’ll be seeing more of each other then, y/n”, her hand reaches for your face and you feel frozen. You hold your breath.

“You had some fluff in your hair”, she pulls at a curly strand, almost too long before she shows you the piece of fluff. She blows it away, teasingly licking her lip after it floats from her fingers.

The moment is interrupted and you can finally breathe again as the restroom door swings open. Your composure is gained again as you clear your throat. 

“Uh thanks”, you breathe out. She gives you a nod that is accompanied with a devious smirk, eyebrow quirked. You leave the restroom feeling more hot than when you entered. If your skin was any lighter, you’d have been caught blushing a deep red. 

You throw yourself into paperwork and small tasks. You don’t see Villanelle for the rest of the day, and you can clear your mind as the hours pass. There were no new leads on The Ghost, but Eve kept throwing out ideas and motives for The 12. 

It was easy to lose track of time with the team, but especially with how interesting Eve made almost every detail seem. Every weapon, every hair, every trail left. She connected them neatly in a way that was mesmerizing to watch her work out. 

“All right that’s enough of that, anyone up for drinks?”, Hugo claps his hands together as he stands to leave. 

“Didn’t you come in hungover?”, you question him, fixing him with an incredulous look. 

“Maybe, but that is beside the point. Eve?”, he wiggles his eyebrows at Eve who shakes her head. 

“I’m going home before I get into any shenanigans with you”, she takes her bag and coat, heading for the door. 

You gather your things and pack up for the day. For a first day, it had its moments. You managed to not make a complete ass of yourself and a small tinge of pride in not being the only black woman working in the office. You met both of the women you’d been looking up to for years now. 

And then you met her. Villanelle. She was as mischievous as she was alluring. She could charm anyone, really.

You get lost in thought, bumping into someone on your way out of the building. 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, excuse me I wasn-”, Eve turns around, unbothered by the accident.   
“It’s okay, I shouldn’t have been standing here”, she offers. 

“I was just lost in thought I guess”, you laugh nervously. She gives you a knowing look. 

“First days can be a little overwhelming. Busy, learning new things, meeting new people. Meeting Hugo”, both of you chuckle at the mention of Hugo. 

“God, I have never met someone so confident in himself. Like he’s got some big secret he’s hiding”, you quirk up your eyebrow in suggestion. Eve chokes on her laughter. 

“I couldn’t agree more.”, the laughter fades and there’s a pause. She looks around and then at her watch. You take this as a sign that the conversation is over. You begin to walk away, about to wave bye to Eve. 

“Hey, do you want to have a drink? I just didn’t want to drink with Hugo”, she says suddenly, almost unsure of herself. You quickly slide your hand back down to your hair, putting a curl behind your ear. At least she didn’t catch you waving. 

“Uhhh, yes. That’d actually be super nice. Think I need one after today”, she nods and you both head towards the station. 

Conversation is unbelievably easy as you sit on the train with Eve. It was like talking with someone you’d known for years. It even surprised you when she mentioned that she’d heard of some of the cases you’d work on before. Your ego is boosted, just slightly by this. You brush off the compliment and gush at her own accomplishments. 

“You are one of the most hardworking operatives there is so I’m not surprised”, you say this a bit more softly than you wanted to and can feel the atmosphere change between the two of you. 

Her cheeks are spread with a slight blush, but she thanks you. The rest of the ride is fairly silent before you get off and head to the pub. 

It’s busy in the pub, but not uncomfortably packed. You find a booth across from the bar and get comfortable. 

“What are you having?”, Eve asks as she takes out her wallet. 

“Jack and Coke, thanks”, she looks taken aback almost. 

“What a drink, alright then. Be right back”, you put your bag down beside you, close enough that you don’t lose it and people watch until Eve comes back. 

She slides your drink over and you notice she’s got a gin and tonic. 

“And you judged me for my drink of choice”, you guffaw at her and her smile brightens, sliding in next to you. It’s contagious as it meets her eyes. 

“What can I say, I’m a woman with great taste”, you sip your drink, not wanting to say the first thing that came to your mind. Certainly a woman with many things, you think as your eyes glance over her face and body. 

You settle into an easy conversation about almost everything. She manages to convince you to take 2 shots with her, after which making you spill the beans on how you once masturbated on your old flatmates bed. 

“You WHAT?”, she’s laughing with her gut now, hair down in waves. Truly the most relaxed she’s looked all day. 

“Yeah, yeah. Before I moved in my new apartment, I had a flatmate who was never really home-’, Eve cuts you off. 

“So you masturbated in her bed?!”, you shake your head holding your hands up as she questions you. 

“Wait let me explain alright…. So she was never home, which isn’t an excuse. But one night I treated myself to two bottles of wine and I guess I let loose in more ways than one”, you can’t help but laugh at yourself and the bewildered, but entertained look on Eve’s face. 

“Oh dear god, that is too much. That poor girl”, she offers fake sympathy with her best impression of a pout. 

“I cleaned her blanket at least. I’m not that horrible”, her smile fades slightly, looking at you with something you hadn’t seen in a long time. 

“I don’t think you are horrible at all”, her voice drops as she says this. Your eyes shift to her lips, instinctively. 

As much as you wanted to lean in, you gain your composure, clearing your throat audibly. 

“I’m gonna head to the ladies room for a second, do you want anything?”, you extend to her. 

“I’ll have what you are having”, a small smile crosses her face just before you head to the restroom. 

You find yourself lucky again, with the restroom to yourself the second time today. 

Looking at yourself in the mirror, you rustle up your hair a bit. You look again at your hair. Ugh no.  
You start to braid a piece into a side bang. Ugh too secondary school. 

Rummaging through your purse, you find what you think might do the trick. A ponytail. 

You take the top of your hair and form it into a bun, letting the rest of your curls dance around your shoulders. 

You were just flirting with Eve Polastri. THE Eve Polastri. You were in disbelief, but then you take a breath. 

You were beautiful, intelligent, funny, great taste in terrible movies. Your brown eyes were kind, a lovely head of hair, and a nice body. You were a black girl living in London, in a sizable apartment, working for one of the most important agencies in the world. You were kicking ass. 

But you realize none of that mattered. Eve was married. And you kick yourself for even forgetting for a moment. That was the wrong move to make. She was in a sense, your boss. And screwing that up so early in the job, well it wouldn’t feel good at all. 

You convince yourself that you’ll just stick to friendly. You’d be friends with her, but you wouldn’t be a homewrecker. That definitely wasn’t you. Even if Eve was one of the hottest women you’d- 

You shake your thoughts, waiting for Eve’s drink at the bar. None of that, no more thinking about that. Friendly outside of work, and professional at work. Easy, you’d kept friendships at work before, this wasn’t any different. 

When you get back to your table, Eve is looking at her phone. Her eyebrows are pinched. She doesn’t seem to notice you move next to her. 

“You okay?”, her head snaps up and her eyes are teary. She tries her best to blink them away. 

“I am getting divorced”, she looks away again. Well that is rough. 

“I’m so sorry to hear that, Eve….. Um should we call it a night?”, she sighs and shrugs her shoulders before chugging down her drink. 

“I don’t want to ruin your night, you stay, really.”, she starts to stand, gathering her things. 

“No, no, you are fine. I mean it’s not every day you get hit with something like that. Let me at least make sure you get home safely”, she doesn’t protest at this. 

You link arms as you wait outside for your Uber to arrive. She leans on you, slightly, the alcohol probably finally hitting her. 

Getting inside the car was easy, and even getting out of it wasn’t a battle, but getting her inside of her house was a shit show. Between her fumbling her keys into the bushes and nearly collapsing into her bedroom, you don’t know how you managed to get her shoes off. 

“You know, it’s been a very long time since I’ve had a friend look out for me”, she mumbles as you place her shoes in her closet. 

“Well then it’s a good thing I’m here, I suppose”, she’s patting the spot next to her and you move her blazer off of the bed and into your lap. 

“Thank you, you didn’t have to get me home but you are a really good person y/n”, her words are a little slurred. 

“It’s no problem Eve, I just would have felt bad leaving you like this”, she grabs your hand and it’s warm. 

“Don’t be scared to take chances you know?”, she mumbles, head lolled to the side a bit. 

“Uhh I guess, what do you mea-”, she lays back before you can finish your sentence. She lets go of your hand, the cold rushing to it. 

“Are you alright?”, your question is met with silence, you lean closer and realize that she’d fallen asleep. That was one way to end the night. 

You lift her legs onto her bed, after having pulled back her blankets to put her under. Her low snore makes you snicker as you tidy up and turn off her light. 

You manage to find her house keys, locking her door and putting them underneath the flowerpot. You’d left a note on her nightstand so she wouldn’t have a fit in the morning trying to find them. 

You waited at least 10 minutes before your ride came. You could put your first day in the books. It was certainly eventful, and you couldn’t wait to fall into your bed. 

But you weren’t aware that someone had been watching you all night.


End file.
